This invention relates to a hand-held decoy and hunter shield for use in observing game fowl in a natural environment with a reduced likelihood of detection.
The sport of hunting game fowl such as geese and ducks has challenged many people over the years. Participants in the sport have adopted a number of techniques and utilized a variety of mechanical devices to both lure the fowl into close proximity and to shield themselves from view. In the past, a number of different types of enclosures have been proposed but because of their size, complexity and weight complete or full enclosures have not gained widespread acceptance. Examples of the full enclosure blind can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,694 4,581,837 and 5,075,999.
While the use of a full concealment blind which accommodates the hunter or photographer provides the general shape and coloring needed for enticing a geese and other large game fowl to the location, the artificial blind tends to restrict the field of view of the observer. In addition, the full enclosure is difficult to transport from place to place as well as being relatively expensive.
Due to the above-mentioned problems with the full concealment blind, the use of individual decoys has been favored. The decoys are placed in the area in which the landing of the game fowl is anticipated. Prior to the placement of the decoys, the observer normally creates a blind of natural material to conceal his presence. In the case of geese, the observer typically digs a hole and covers it with natural foliage for concealment. The geese see the decoys but the observer is screened from view. Thus, the geese believe that other fowl are already present in the area and they then feel comfortable in landing. In order to take a photograph or attempt a shot, the observer must be alert and watchful to judge the precise moment at which he should exit the blind to execute his planned action. The nature of the full concealment blind often requires the observer to spend a considerable period of time in all awkward position with a restricted field of view. In addition to the lack of comfort, the restricted viewing opportunities frequently result in missed opportunities due to lack of knowledge of what is taking place in the surrounding region.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of a versatile combination decoy and concealment shield that permits the entire surrounding region to be viewed. The invention is relatively lightweight and can be hand-held to enable the observer to manipulate it as desired. Accommodation for wind resistance is provided to render the invention usable in moderate winds. Also, provision is made for placement of the device in the ground followed by complete or partial rotation if desired.